stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Disappearing answers?
i am confused. in both a topic i started yesterday and a topic i asked a question in today, i got a notice saying there were responses but even when i hit refresh button and reload my browser, the new answer(s) shows up. is this a glitch of some sort? - RubyChe 04:50, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Why would that be a glitch? – 05:20, January 26, 2010 (UTC) if there is no reply, then why am i getting notification in my mailbox that there are replies? also the listing shows on the main hailing frequencies page that someone replied. there was an "anonymous contributor" in my question about fanon info for a canon character's page and then you after i asked a question on the thread about RPGs. but no replies from either are showing up after my last post in these threads. - RubyChe 05:25, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, that makes more sense than your initial post. It isn't a glitch. Those changes weren't replies but general edits. The listing in the forums shows the last editor of the page. As for the notification you'll receive one whenever a page on your watchlist is edited. – 06:03, January 26, 2010 (UTC) okay i guess i understand, but i wonder why people would be going in and editing if they are not going to also answer the questions asked? doesn't seem very helpful, especially when one is new and needs these answers about what info is allowed or not allowed on a page and where to put it on an already existing page (which are the contents of my questions so far). - RubyChe 06:09, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :That the point of a wiki. Anyone can edit an article to fix problems with it without necessarily adding new material. – 06:17, January 26, 2010 (UTC) okay then may i ask where were the "problems" in my RPG question post contribution since you are the one who edited it last? i see no change to my question whatsoever. (i also do not see any change made by the "anonymous contributor" in my other topic) not to mention it's a little frustrating to not get the help i need to be able to add the info i would like to contribute. thanks. - RubyChe 06:26, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :I removed the extraneous spacing the preceded your post and moved your signature to be in line with your last comment. Oh, and I removed that word that keeps appearing at the end of your signature. – 06:38, January 26, 2010 (UTC) um okay...since it says to sign your name along with four tildes that is what i was doing...my (nick)name is Cheile. still doesn't answer my other point. since, you know, i'd really rather be taught and learn how it's "supposed" to look and avoid having other pages of mine plastered with some "this is wrong"-type message. RubyChe 06:46, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :If you want your nickname to appear in your signature go to preferences and put Cheile in the signature field. Leave the custom signature unchecked unless you are using wikicode in your signature, if you are just entering Cheile you're not using any wikicode. As for how things are supposed to look read the manual of style. – 07:10, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Cheile--if you're the same one I know from Ad Astra, feel free to get hold of me over there (I get my messages a lot easier there). I can help you get started over here. I don't do a lot of fancy work, myself, but I can format an article that's good enough for government work most of the time, and I'd be happy to answer questions. Nerys Ghemor 18:43, January 26, 2010 (UTC)